Joe Ellenberger vs. Bryan Barberena
The first round began. Barberena's southpaw. He's feinting kicks. Feeling out period. Slight boos. Lot of feints. Ellenberger landed a leg kick. 4:00. Ellenberger tried a double, slammed him. He's passing. Left to body. Two or three more under. Barberena standing. Ellenberger kneed the thigh, clinch. Barberena landed a right elbow, ate a left. 3:00. Ellenberger broke with a right. Ellenberger landed a huge counter right on the chin, dropped him, got the back with one hook, a few rights under, Barberena stood bucking the hook off. Turned to the clinch. 2:00. Barberena broke with a pair of short right elbows. Barberena needs to keep his hands up coming in. Bendo in his corner. They clinched. "Head position!" 1:00. Barberena broke with a right hand. And ate a right straight. Ellenberger's already winded. 35. Barberena landed a left. If he tightened up his striking defense and flurries he'd be a monster. 10. Barberena winging punches and missing. R1 ends, 10-9 Ellenberger. R2 began and they touched gloves. Ellenberger landed a counter right, landed a right uppercut and a right, ate a counter left. Barberena taunting. Barberena landed an inside kick. He landed another hard one. Joe's twin brother Jake in his corner, also Ryan Jensen. 4:00 with another inside kick. Barberena stalking. And another inside kick. Ellenberger landed a flying knee to the body. Barberena landed a jab. 3:00 with another hard inside kick. Ellenberger landed a counter left hook, and a right, ate a right hook. Barberena not respecting the power, landed a hard inside kick. Another stiff jab. Ellenberger's output has plummeted. Barberena landed a hard left set up by a feint. 2:00. Another inside kick. Barberena landed a counter left and another and a right hook clipping. Two more inside kicks. Barberena kneed the body, stuffed a single. 1:00, they clinched. Ellenberger kneed the thigh. "Wrestle!" Barberena broke with a left elbow. 35. Barberena teeped the body. 15. Barberena landed a jab and a left hand. And a right hook and a left, R2 ends, 10-9 Barberena clearly. R3 began. They clinched, Ellenberger got a nice trip to guard. Mouse under Barberena's right eye. Rights to the body. "Go the other direction Bryan!" Barberena stood following Bendo's direction. Four hard right elbows, two more, a few lefts, right elbow. Barberena broke with a left. 4:00. He landed a long right hook. And a left and a pair of hard right hooks, kneed the body, landed a left, dropped him with a right and a left, five hard rights on the ground, in guard, left elbow, defended a triangle. A left hand. Right. Right hammerfist, left. 3:00. Landed a hard right, got the back. Left under. "Right knee to the body!" Rights under, kneed the body twice, landed a left, two rights, left, left, three rights, ate an upkick, right, left lands. Guard. "Elbow!" Right elbow. Right hand. Left elbow lands hard. Ref looking close. Right hand, hard one. Right elbow, left elbow. Ref warning. Two rights. Left, right, right. Right elbow, 2:00. Half-guard, right elbow, two more. Left. Right elbow, hard one, left. More. Ref steps in. Barberena said fighting in the UFC was a lifelong dream. 3:24 R3.